LEAPING FORWARD TO THE UNEXPECTED
by nethra b
Summary: Harry along with Ron,Hermione,Ginny,Draco Malfoy,Snape and Dumbledore travels to the future Grimmauld Place by an unexpected accident and discovers his life a couple decades later. Chaos ensues as they visit another continent, talk to the dead challenge their older selves and conduct arguments. /Harry leaves for the future during his sixth year-Half blood prince/
1. Prolouge

LEAPING FORWARD TO THE UNEXPECTED

PROLOUGE

Harry Potter was about to leave another horrible lesson from his Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Severus Snape . Just as Harry was ready to escape the confines of the classroom Snape asked Draco Malfoy to stay behind . Harry had been suspicious of Malfoy and Snape all year so he slowed down. His best friend Ron Weasley also noticed this and met Harry's eye . His other best friend Hermione Granger , just ignored this. At that moment Professor Albus Dumbledore entered the classroom. Harry , Ron, Hermione, Malfoy and Snape were the only people in the room at that time. Ginny Weasley who was passing the corridor waited outside the classroom baserd on curiosity.

Dumbledore said " I require your assistance ,Severus. If everyone else would please move ". The students acquiesced but Harry was able to glimpse something gold in Dumbledore's hand . Conveniently Ron chose that moment to trip and fall . His wand and half completed potion from the previous lesson splashrd on the gold thing Dumbledore was holding . There was a zap of light and everyone including Ginny were transported to a new place .

"Where are we Professor ?" asked Hermione. "This is Grimmauld Place" exclaimed Harry. It was but it looked different. It looked cheerful for one thing. All of them looked stunned and Malfoy even more confused. "I believe that we have time travelled everyone" said Dumbledore beckoning to a calender that read July 24 2022 . WHAT! And a babble of voices broke out. "Silence" thundered Snape . "You are going to attract someone. " Unfortunately Malfoy had rigged something in a machine that looked like a radio and it started bellowing I'M IN LOVE WITH THE SHAPE OF YOU . "Quick voice covering and disillusion charms before someone arrives . at the count of three Severus" instructed the headmaster. "We need to lie low and gather information before we make an entrance."But wouldn't that change the timeline Professor" asked Hermione. " I'm afraid we have no choice Miss Granger. Besides we would be obliviated by the future wizards whom we meet before we leave."

As if on cue a tall good looking wizard entered. He had Weasley red hair , blue eyes and a lot of freckles. He was undoubtedly the future Ron Weasley .

"Who turned the bloody radio on?" he asked. Following him was a man with untidy black hair, brilliant green eyes , glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.  
HARRY POTTER…..


	2. Chapter 1

**LEAPING FORWARD TO THE UNEXPECTED**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Note: The past people will be mentioned in italics**

Everyone from the past was extremely surprised by what they had seen _. Harry_ was the most exhilarated. He lived to grow old . Meaning he defeated Voldemort. Or he had

just extended the war. Dumbledore on the other hand was confident that Harry had _ended_ the war. _Ron_ was surprised at his future self as well as Harry's. _Hermione_ was

pleased and _Ginny_ felt hopeful at the sight they had seen. Snape and _Malfoy_ did not seem to care.

Meanwhile the future Harry and Ron had a lot of talking to do. "Can someone turn that thing off. " yelled Ron." It's a nice song" said Harry as the radio blared 'Girl you know I

want your love'. "It would be" retorted Ron "if it wasn't the only song that jarred out here" ." Your in a rough mood" said Harry. " What happened?" . "I'll tell you once you

turn this thing down " was the reply as the radio bellowed 'Everyday discovering something brand new ' "Fine" said Harry and he crouched down and turned the knob. The

raging music was replaced by a Quidditch commentary. " And we have the infamous Maryland Masks …" "Something else "muttered Ron. 'this is the order of the phoenix'

sung the radio . "no chance " grumbled Harry. Following that came a song with a pretty good rhythm ' The Chosen one, The boy who lived , the one who made a difference"

"worse " said Harry as he turned the knob again.

 _Harry_ was shocked by what he had heard. A song about him? Everyone else looked equally surprised.

The next tune was a bit more positive. "Gryffindor…." Sung the radio. " That's better" said Ron. But unfortunately Harry had done something. Out of the speaker came the

unmistakable voice of Severus Snape. 'Potter you are arrogant…." Everyone past and future looked shaken."I've had it." Said Harry and he took out his wand and yelled

' _Silencio_ " . "What happened to that nonverbal bet you had with Hermione" asked Ron . " Hermione lost"replied Harry.

"What" said _Ron_ . The past lot was a bit put off. " Looks like you finally got a slight grip on that mind of yours Potter" said Snape with a smirk.

"Why " said Ron as he collapsed on a chair. "She lost her nerve "said Harry. " he was annoying her a bit too much." " Personally I would support him if she didn't get all

hysterical at me" mused Ron. " Hermione isn't Hysterical. She's just a bit tired these days So am I . And so are _you._ Which reminds me ,what happened?" asked Harry .

"I 'll tell you what happened ,mate. Angelina happened to me." Brawled Ron . "You sound like the time you asked Fleur to the Yule Ball " said _Ginny_ with a giggle to _Ron_."

"What's Angelina doing at the store " implored Harry. " she's got one of those dinner parties tonight and was shopping and dropped in. And then your son walked in . " accused Ron.

 _Harry_ felt another wave of shock . He had a son ? According to _Hermione_ this wasn't that surprising considering the fact that they were 20 years or more into the future.

Ron continued " He and Fred took it into their heads that I was a good test sample and set about 'increasing sales by 20% ' . I've been to every WWW store there is to set

things right. Got cramped apparating . The infuriating thing was they were right. " . "I don't think that's physically possible to do that in one day " interjected Harry. " there

are so many for one thing. " " Right " agreed Ron. " Just the major ones . Met Gabriella in France. Turns out she was increasing sales too"

 _Harry_ racked his brain. Wasn't Gabriella Fleur's sister? Did the marriage work out? He was also elated along with the Weasleys and Hermione that Fred and George had had a

ton of success. _Malfoy_ just looked irritated.

"How was your day mate ?" asked Ron. " Equally unsuccessful. But I for one am trying to be civil and not yell about it" acknowledged Harry . " Really " said Ron sarcastically.

"Audrey offered me a position at her yoga class ." said Harry with dignity. " Made a difference " he added.

"you know I actually agree with Hermione Mate' said Ron. " wow that's a world record! " said Harry. "You know what I mean . I'd rather take our problematic Hogwarts years

to this " said Ron " Back then Voldemort was the only thing to worry about. Ever since we got rid of him excitements gone . Responsibility has come in . ". " I agree with you

 _and_ Hermione mate" said Harry with a nod. " Running a family and working with my best mates which also happens to be my actual job is tough" . " Family or us first, mate "

asked Ron with a grin. " You and Hermione definitely " replied Harry . "you guys are family too. The first family I ever had . also we're related. " " Touched " said Ron.

This by far was the best news the past people had had. "well done, Harry" said Dumbledore . _Hermione, Ron_ and _Ginny_ all had Harry in a hug. _Malfoy_ obviously looked scared

and angry and upset and wondered if he was alive in the future. Snape showed no reaction except a nod to Dumbledore. The _Golden Trio_ were glad that their friendship was

as strong as ever in the future. _Ginny_ however said that Harry's wife wouldn't be very pleased with what they had just seen him say.

There was still a question in the back of _Harry_ 's he mean it when he said that He and Ron were related? Was he just an honorary Weasley or did he _get_ Ginny?

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of another person from the future….

 **NOTE : In this story I will stick to the canon ships and children and events but the personality of the next generation will be slightly changed. Also events of the Cursed Child will not be taken into account. There will be slight changes in the events after the Harry Potter books.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The past group were taken aback by the sight they had just seen.

A girl with bushy brown hair, an extremely tired face and dark circles around her eyes had just entered. However she was good looking and her face showed unmasked anger

and frustration. She was wearing ministry of magic robes and had thrust her wand at Ron's neck.

"I think that's you _Hermione_ " said _Ginny_ with a wicked smile. Everyone else nodded. _Hermione_ looked baffled.

"That's it Ronald" said future Hermione. "Either I'm resigning or FIRING you". "Whoa, Mione your wrath's a bit misdirected in my opinion "defended Ron. "Yeah, Hermione you

can kill Ron later." Said Harry soothingly. "It's Him we need to take care of "and led her to a chair.

"Who is this 'Him' they're talking about? "Asked _Harry_. "Probably an idiot" said _Ron_. "And _Hermione_ do you really want to kill me?"

"Calm down Hermione "said Ron. "Just forget everything that happened and start over "suggested Harry. "I'm sorry guys." Said Hermione. "It's just that the workload of the

past few days has been…tiring. And Ron hasn't exactly been ….very supporting". "Guess it's my fault too for not taking it easy. But Hermione you seriously can't expect the 3 of us to work together, can you?"

The past lot weren't exactly following this part of the conversation.

"It's just that our jobs are rather hectic. "Said Harry. "Well it would be better if the three of us had a mission together "said Ron. "That was my plan. But it got all turned

round." Said Hermione bitterly.

"It's worse than that "said Harry "Now Ron and I are stuck with Malfoy…"

The mystery was solved.

 _Draco Malfoy_ however let out a sigh of relief. The Dark Lord hadn't killed Him. But did that mean he had succeeded in his mission? Snape and Dumbledore seemed to know

the answer though…

"I just wish we could go back to Hogwarts "said Hermione. The three seemed to have resolved their fight. "They wouldn't take you back as a student, Mione" said Ron with a

laugh."I bet they'd take me as a teacher, though "said Hermione thoughtfully. "What do you mean" asked Harry. McGonagall told me that they could use a transfiguration

teacher. You could be a lecturer Harry seeing as we already take a few classes for OWL and NEWT students. And Ron could…just come I guess" replied Hermione with a grin.

"Wait why would McGonagall need a teacher?" asked a confused _Hermione._ _Harry_ , _Ron_ and _Ginny_ seemed equally surprised. However, Snape,Dumbledore and _Malfoy_ Knew

the answer.

"I agree with you, I wish that the three of us were alone and just doing our thing, you know." Said Harry. "What, you mean saving the world "asked Ron and the three of

them smiled.

But someone else at the doorway didn't seem to agree or find this funny. A girl with straight red hair and considerable spirit came in. Ginny Weasley.

"Why Harry I think you forgot that you have a wife" she said beckoning to herself "and a family."

The past lot gaped. _Harry's_ jaw fell open, _Ron_ stared in anger and surprise, _Ginny_ was elated and _Hermione_ smiled. She knew this was a long time coming. _Malfoy_ raised his

brow, Dumbledore was happy that Harry was happy and Snape looked uninterested.

"But how "stuttered _Ron._ "It's the future "said _Ginny_ with a masked grin.


End file.
